a certain me in academy City: valentines day special
by Hassan.Elgarni
Summary: this story is an altenative for my story a certain me in academy City, it did not happend in the story, so its a noncanon. well, made it just because its valentiens day and all, plus, its a good story for you girls. by the way, I'll be making the scene where mikoto give touma the chocolate later, and I'll name it. "I wasn't there but mikoto told me.
1. ingredients for valentine's chocolate

No more problems any more, I've dealt with them all, but I'm still stuck in academy city, I don't know why though, but I'm sure to know soon, sure I've messed everyone at home, but I'm getting a lot of fun here.

Today is 13 February 2005, Valentine's Day is just at the door, I was heading back from work to my apartment, yeah, you've got to work.

"Working in japan is so hard." I said annoyed with all the hard work I had to go through during the day. "So this is the hard work I've heard about in the show! Humph, compare to here, morocco is so lazy." I added. "Sigh, I'm so tired, home, bed, that my plan."

It was 09:30 by the time I arrived home, I took out the key which was an electronic card from my back pocket, sure the door had a key hole in it, but it also had electronic card hole too.

I tried to open the door, but to my surprise it was already open.

{What the hell is this? Did I get roped?}

I pushed the door slowly to find out a familiar shoe in the door's entry, but that didn't calm me down, so I walked slowly investigating the apartment, and I also heard a familiar voice.

"Aaaaaaah, mo, I've had enough of this, nothing's going right."

"Sigh, so it's just you, mikoto." I said in relive. "Wait a sec! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I added screaming.

"Huh! It's you Hassan." She said.

"Don't huh me innocently, why are you here?" I asked, though I had another question pop in my mind, how did she enter my apartment, but knowing her ability, cleared that up.

"I was just borrowing your kitchen for something." Responded.

"That's not called borrowing, that's called barging in without permission." I said annoyed with her.

"It's not like I had any other place to do this."

"Do this? What are you doing anyway?"

"Sigh, boys."

"What? You mean Valentine's Day?" I said in surprise.

"Whoa, as expected from my big brother, you make everything easy for me, but I don't know how do you do that?"

"Yeah, whatever, something is burning."

"Aaah! The chocolate is burning you jerk." She yelled.

She tried stretched her hand to turn the gas switch, and succeeded at switching off the fire, but unfortunately the chocolate turn to chuckles.

"ammmm, mo, this is the 6th time this happens, what am I gonna do?" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"Sigh" {do I have to deal with this right now, am so tired.}

"Look mikoto, first of all, you're doing it wrong, because you should melt the chocolate, not fry it."

"Huh! But in the book it says put it directly in the pot."

"Are you sure that they're talking about the chocolate?"

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"Sigh, Ok, I'll tell you how to make it, but you will do everything, after all, I'm not the one who's making it for a certain idiot."

Misaka didn't say a word instead she nodded cutely, with some shades of red on her cheeks.

"ok, first we need these ingredients." I said and started looking for a paper and a pen, to write down the ingredients.

"First we need chocolate bars." I stated but I noticed a big box with the name chocolate written on it.

"Hey misaka! Why do you need all that quantity of chocolate?"

"Well, you see, I wasn't expecting it to come up right from the first try, so bought all that."

"I see." I said with sweat dropping from my cheek. "Next, a chocolate mole, I'll let you decide the shape, the type, size." I wrote it down while stating every ingredient. "And also you also need some decorating stuff, sprinklers for example." I declared.

"How do you know all of this stuff Hassan?" asked misaka looking at me with weird smile, if I didn't know better, I'd say she's mocking me.

"Well, I just love to learn anything that might be helpful to anyone." I said with smile, then I humed with the pen on my lips. "Ah, I almost forgot, this might be helpful, a piping bag." I declared and wrote it down on the paper. "Here, go to the convenient store and buy these." I said and handed the paper to her.

"Ah, yeah, Ok."

She put the apron on the table, and opened the door, and took off as fast as she could.

{Guess she has it in her this time, I think she can do it, with all that excitement.}

I reached to the couch and sat down. {Though, she made quite I mess here.} I thought and turned my face to my right I saw the messy kitchen.

"Oh well, I'll take a break till she goes back."

I was about to close my eyes till. "Hassan, Hassan, I got them."

"Ah, my god, what, what happened mikoto?" I screamed in surprise, but I calm down when I found out that nothing was wrong. "Why are you screaming you idiot?"

"Let's start this Hassan." She said and she did not care to what I just said.

"Sigh, ok, let me look at those ingredients first." I Said and got up.

"Ah yeah, sure, here."

"A piping bag, Ok, a chocolate mole, oh! So this is the shape you chose?" it was a gekota shape of course.

"Yeah, I thought that it'll be the perfect choice." She said with a smile.

"oh well, it's Ok if you like it , and I saw that he had a gekota strap on his phone, sprinklers, Ok, everything is here, let's start."

"Yeah, I'm counting on you big brother." She said and tried to bow but stopped midway.

{Idiot.} I was so disgusted with that.

"Sorry, tehe." She said and knocked her head with her right palm.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm so tired, I want to go to sleep."

"Ok." She said with a smile of excitement.

"First, put some water in a pot and boil it."

"Ok, it's done."

"Then break two bars of chocolate to pieces, the thinner the better, and put them inside the piping bag."

"Like this?" she asked.

They were so thine then I expected. "Yeah, just put them in the piping bag." I said with sweat on my right cheek.

"Then what?" she asked with same smile as before.

"Now, put some sprinklers in the chocolate moles, however you want, and you can leave one or two of them without sprinklers, if you want to."

There was six moles in the chocolate mole.

She took the sprinklers and started sprinkling all the moles but two of them.

"Good, now you can take out a bowl or anything similar to it, and put the boil water in it, wait I'll do that part."

"No, it's Ok, I'll do it."

"Sigh, but be careful."

She switch off the gas and hold up the pot and starts poring the hot water in the bowl slowly.

"See, it was easy."

"Looks like I was worrying for nothing." I announced. "Ok, now close the piping bag with your hand and put it inside the hot water."

"Ok, here." She said and did as I said.

"Make sure to press on it with a spoon or anything similar, but don't let the piping bag get open."

"OK." She took a big spoon out of the drawer, just in front of her, then she pressed on the piping bag. "Like this?"

"Yes, is it getting soft? If it is, it means its melting."

"Eheh, it is, I think I'm getting the hang of it, also I think I know what to do next." She said smiling widely.

"Don't worry, I'm still here if you didn't know something." I said and yond out of sleep.

"Sorry for having you to do this Hassan, Thanks." She said and kept on pressing on the piping bag with the spoon, and without telling her the next step, she took out a scissor from the drawer.

"Don't worry about it, and make sure to cut only a little bit."

"Ok." She cut the piping bag from it end, then started squeezing it inside the gekota moles, one by one till the end.

"Now, wait for it to harden for five minutes, then push all the chocolates out from the moles and wrap them up in small packages or anything that conserve food and put them in the refrigerator."

"Ok."

"I'll go set on the couch for a while." I said and walked toward the couch, then I sat down.

After 14 minutes, she misaka came sat and sat next to me and said. "Thank you Hassan, they came up perfect." And she hugged me from my waist.

I was starting to get dizzy because I was still tired from work. "Aa, yeah, but can you give them to him tomorrow?" I said with my eyes half closed.

"Yeah, I think I can." She said still hugging me.

"Ok, but I have some advices."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"Don't tell him I helped you make it."

"Huh! And?"

"Don't tell him that it's an obligation chocolate." I said slowly.

"Huh! Why would I do that?" she said and her hug tightened.

"And don't give anyone ales chocolate that might seem meaningful."

"Huh! Hahaha, don't worry, touma isn't that kind o o o…. you jerk go to sleep right now." She said and she let go of me, and brought a blanket and covered me."Thanks." I said and my eyes felt heavy and heavy till darkness took over.

"Good night big brother." She said swiftly.


	2. I wasn't there but mikoto told me

It has been a day and a half since Valentine's Day, but Misaka has not called me since or barging to my work as usual. So I got worried, and called her out myself, sure, it was hard to convince her but I was able to succeed, so here we are, at joseph restaurant, I was setting as any other costumer and I was looking at Mikoto who was just avoiding my eyes for some reason.

I was wearing a dark blue hoodie while she was wearing winter uniform, and on the table there was two scarf a brown one on my side and a green one to her side.

It's February 16, 2005, 12:20 PM, I know that I should be at work at this time, but I took the day off.

"So Mikoto, what was that? Are you avoiding me or something?"

"Aa, I'm not avoiding you, it just, It just…" she said under her breath, I could barely hear her.

"Ok, Ok, let's just skip that, what happened during the Valentine's Day?" I said after I leaned back to my chair.

"Aa! Nothing happened in Valentine's Day." she said with shades of red covering her face, and she was basically panicking.

"Heh, with that face reaction of yours. I can barely believe it, then again, it must be something good, just tell me what was it already." I said and leaned toward her.

She jerked back and said. "Guess nothing can be hidden from you Hassan, huh!" She said

"Yeah, but I'll like it more if you just told me everything without me having to look evil." I got back to my seat and said, then turned my head toward her and added. "Anyway, how can I be your big brother if you don't trust me?"

"Sigh, sorry." She said looking down.

"So?"

She looked up at me without raising her head and said. "Yeah, well you see…."

 **MISAKA'S POV**

 _In the day of valentine, it was 06:03 AM around the time when I was awake, I was wondering. {What to say when I meet that idiot? What if he already got one from one of the girls around him? What if he says stuff like I don't like chocolate? Or like I don't want it from a girl who keep chasing after me and challenging me to duels all the time?}_

 _I sat down on my bed, I remembered your advices. "How dare you Mikoto waste Hassan's effort like this."_

 _With that statement someone was moving in the other side of the room. "I'll be the one to give you chocolate this year, hehe." It was koroko dreaming again, it made me smile for a second, but I remembered that if she wakes up now, she'll give a hell of questions, and it was Sunday after all, I wouldn't have any time alone if she sees me out in that time, so I decided to sneak out without letting anyone notice, but that was after I've decided on what to wear and took me one hour to do that, I wore these clothes, it was cold after all._

 _It really was a bad idea to snuck out at that time, because nothing good came out of it, you know, I wouldn't even dare calling him to meet me somewhere in that time, that'll just be embarrassing._

 _["So, you decided to not meet him?"]_

 _Of course not, I decided to waste some time in the arcade._

 _["Not expected." I said.]_

 _And would you believe who I met there?_

 _["I wonder!" I said.]_

 _Well, it was him, the guy I was trying to avoid for the morning was there._

 _["Heh, destiny." I said. "Hey stop blushing and continue."]_

 _I'm not blushing you jerk, anyway, I was playing a battle game when he came behind me and started talking, I didn't know him at first, so I ignored him thinking that he was one of those thugs that always follow me around._

 _He was actually giving me some advices on how to win against the game, but I started to get irritated with him, so I turned to see what his deal was._

" _Hey you, who do you….aa!" I said but got shocked when I noticed it was that idiot, so I stand up and jerked back._

 _["When are you going to start calling him by his name?" I said lowly.]_

" _Oh, hi Misaka." The idiot said._

" _Aa! What are you doing here?" I panicked; well I could not help myself but get surprised._

" _Well, you see, it's Sunday and I didn't want to waste it by staying at the dorm, and had to look for a new cellphone, because my misfortune won't vanish." He said with his head tilted to the left. "What about you?"_

" _Me! I was…I was…" I honestly didn't had an answer, so I had to come up with something. "Yeah I was just playing around for a while hehe hehe." I said but couldn't even convince myself, so I wondered if he would believe._

" _Is that so?" he asked as I expected. "Say Misaka! Would you want to hang out with me for today?"_

" _huuuuuh!" I said and lowered my head to the front, well, it was as hard as ever to believe what I just heard._

" _It's Ok if you don't want to." He said so suddenly._

" _It's not like that, it just that this is so sudden."_

" _Hum, I see." He said with sweat on his left cheek._

" _Ok, if you insist." I felt that my cheeks were getting hot for some reason._

 _["I can see that." I said. "Don't glair at me like that."]_

 _You jerk._

 _{Oh my god, what should I do?} I thought._

" _Let's just hang out here a little, you wouldn't mind, right?" he said._

" _It's OK." I responded._

" _So, why don't we have a match in this game itself?" he requested._

" _I don't mind that, but be sure that you're not gonna win no matter what you do, I'm pro at this."_

" _Yeah, we'll see about that?" he said and smirked before going to the other side of the game, the pasterd._

 _After several matches of winning, losing, and losing, this one was the last one._

" _Show me what you've got you idiot, this time I'm gonna win." I said but I couldn't fulfill that wish, what happened was that, when I tried to use my character's special move that idiot dodged it somehow and used his character's special move instead, I was beat up big time, sigh._

 _However, I was really happy with that._

 _["Happy! Why? You just lost."]_

 _Well, I was upset at first, I stood up to check his side, but I saw something I've never seen before, he was smiling and enjoying himself, he was laughing at me, but believe it, it didn't make me angry at all._

 _But had to stop in the end._

 _["You know saying it like that, make it feel like something bad happened." I said.]_

 _Aa! Yeah, sorry._

 _Grrrrrrr, my stomach roared. {I didn't had breakfast this morning.} I thought and looked at him._

" _Aa! Hey Misaka, I think we should grabbe something to eat." He said and smiled, but I felt bad about it._

" _Ok, am sorry." I said and turned to the game's side which was on my left just to hide my embarrassment._

 _It was 10:11 AM when we decided on the restaurant near seventh mist._

 _["Sorry for making you wait, here's your order."]_

 **BACK TO JOSEPH'S RESTAURANT.**

A waitress happily says and puts a plate of noodles, It was half-red, maybe because of the tomato sauce.

"aa!" Misaka exclaimed.

The waitress continues and puts a cup of orange juice to my side, and she puts a bowl of misu soup it was made with tofu and also, a cup of orange juice to Mikoto's side, then adds shop sticks to my plate, she also adds shop sticks and a big spoon to Misaka's bowl of misu soup.

"Have a nice meal." The waitress bowed and went back to the reception.

"Thank you." I said gently. "Let's eat." I requested. "Thank god for the food." I added with a low voice.

"Thanks for the food." She starts but stops for some reason.

In my end, I was struggling to use the shop sticks I had in my hand.

"Hey, have you ever used shop sticks before?" she asks mockingly.

"No, I usually use a fork for these kind of things." I said.

"How come you didn't learn how to use them yet? Even though you've been here for more than two month." She said still mocking me.

"You're one to talk." I said mockingly.

"Aa! What is that supposed to mean." She jerked and said loudly.

"You know what I mean." I said with some noodles in my mouth.

I was referring to her being on a crush with Touma for so long, and never had the courage to say anything.

"Aa! Well it's not something easy to do anyway." She said and tried to hide her face from me.

"I know, I'm sorry I brought it up." I said and put down my right hand on the table since I was using it to feed myself.

"hehe, don't worry about it." She said smiling. "By the way, you're the only one who doesn't make me feel irritated, thank you."

"Stop make me feel embarrassed and carry on with the story please." I said and continued eating.

"Ok, but let me finish my meal first." She said and streshe her hand to her shop sticks, then holds it up and starts eating.

"Yeah sure." I said and started eating as well.

 **MISAKA'S POV**

" _How could I lose to you? I mean I spend more time …a aaa a"_

" _You don't have to be embarrassed about it; I also was spending a lot of time in the arcade at times."_

 _We were walking side by side in Daonoad Street._

" _Why's that?" I asked with curiousness._

" _Well, when I was little, I didn't had any friends, it all goes back to this hand off mine." He said and he stretched his right hand in front of him, and then clinched it. "it creates misfortune for everyone around me, that's why I keep distant from the ones deer to me." He added with a sad look._

" _Hey!" I called him out._

" _Huh! Sorry."_

" _You don't have to apologise, you know."_

 _He then smiled and kept walking._

 _We kept silent for the whole trip, or rather the walk, until we arrived to seventh mist, but I was thinking. {What did he mean by the ones deer to him? Is that why he keeps his distance from me?}_

" _Here we are, let's take a seat." He said happily, it was strange, how he changed from that sad look to that happy look. "I'll ready you're chair for you."_

" _You don't have to." I said and my cheeks were getting hot._

" _So what do you want to eat?" he did what he attempted to do._

" _Just a cake and orange juice."_

 _["You seem to love orange lately."]_

 _Yeah if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't like to eat much of eat, you said that orange is good for the cold._

 _Anyway, he surprisingly asked for the same, so we eat and I personally had those questions I was thinking about at first in my mind, so I had to ask him, my heart was beating so hard that I felt like it was going to escape from my chest._

 _I was getting ready to ask; I put my hands in front of my lap then said._

" _Do need anything else?" he asked._

 _I ignored him asked. "Say! You said you have deer people to you, what about me?" I looked at him like I was graving his face in my mind._

" _Where did that come from?" he seemed surprised._

" _Just answer it, am I deer to you or not" I shouted and my cheeks were getting even hotter._

" _What's with you? Of course you are, you've helped me a lot with everything lately, so I consider you someone deer to me, thank you."_

 _As I heard that, I felt like if steam got out of my head, well I deserved it._

 _["That's a good thing, right?"]_

 _Yeah, I think; so I decided that I had all the courage to give him those valentine's chocolate, but I remembered that I didn't had them, and that they were still at you apartment._

 _["Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I said with feared voice.]_

" _Hey Misaka, are you okay? Your face seem so red, are you having a fever?" he said and put his hand on my forehead._

 _I stayed still, but said, "Hey listen, would you mind waiting for me at the park?" I said but kept my head down._

" _Why? Is something the matter?"_

"No, so _can I meet you there in an hour?" I asked trying to avoid his question._

" _Yeah, if you insist." He said and had a look of uneasiness on his face._

" _Okay, I'll meet you there; I have to get going now." I said and rushed away._

 _After a half hour I reached your apartment, I locked the door, entered then brought the chocolate out of the refrigerator, and got out._

 _["Huh! So it wasn't you!"]_

 **Back the joseph's restaurant.**

"What that about it wasn't me?" she said glaring at me.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Said frightened from her.

"Come to think of it I saw something unusual on your table when I was about to go out from your apartment.

"Humph, it's not your place to be making fun of people 'you red face'." I said mockingly.

"I'm not red you jerk." She yelled.

"Continue your story then, I'm sure you're trying to hide some stuff from me in the next part."

"I'm not trying to hide anything."

"Prove it."

"Ok, but I'm not gonna forget what I saw there, so you'll owe me an explanation."

"You got it." I said with a fake smile. "If I found one for my self first." I added with a low voice.

"So, I took off to the decided place."

 **Misaka's pov**

 _But before that, I went to a little chop that had all kind of things for gifts, even gifts itself. nothing special, accessorise and stuff , so I bought a little red bag and put the chocolates inside it, and a…. cell phone, because I remembered that he told me that he went to buy a new one, I also put it with the chocolates._

 _["You're such a caring person Mikoto." I said. "but I'm starting to worry about you."]_

 _Why?_

 _["Because you're blushing too much."]_

 _I am not, sheez, anyway, I then took off from the chop as fast as I could, well, I didn't want to lose that courage I got from before._

 _Then I ran and ran, thinking that everything will be ok, that he doesn't hate me, that he doesn't distant himself from me because I am a brat._

 _I was Ok till I met him in front of me, on a little bridge._

 _{What is he doing here? I thought we agreed on the park in district seven.}_

" _Are you sure you're okay Misaka? it just that you seemed so feverish to me earlier." He said with uneasiness in his face again._

" _You're killing me with that kindness of yours." I said with a low voice, though am not sure if he could hear me or not._

" _Huh!"_

" _Here, this is for you, accept it." I said held the little bag in front of him._

" _For me?"_

 _I nodded but avoided his eyes. Then he grabbed it from me then said." Ok, I think I'll take it then."_

" _I want to tell you something as well."_

" _What? Is it something important?" he seemed surprised._

" _Yes, it is, well, you see, you thanked me because I helped you a lot lately."_

"…"

" _But I've never thanked you for what you did; I seemed like an ungrateful person, so I want you to consider this as a thank you gift."_

" _Yeah, sure." And he said and smile._

 _{I can't bare this anymore.}_

" _I… I ….I love you."_

" _Aa! What?" the shock on his face was noticeable._

" _I said I loooove youuuuuuu." I screamed out loud and took off running away from him._

 _["you idiot."]_

 **Back to joseph's the restaurant.**

"Why did you run away?" I said with a bit of an angry face. "I can't bare this anymore." I repeated her sentence just for mockery.

"Sorry."

"Sigh, ok, that explains why you were hiding from me this whole time."

"I thought that you would be angry with after all what you've did to help me."

"Don't worry about that you idiot, I'm with you, so no matter what happens, I'll be there for you."

"thank you."

"Anyway, one thing for sure, you'll get your response soon, in white day that is."

"ammmmmm."

"What's with that look, I told you don't worry, everything will be alright."

{I'll have to know what that guy thinks, or I'll lose my mind.}


	3. valentines day special: before white day

Today is 08 march 2005, and I'm sick.

actually I cached a cold so no work for me for the entire weak, but really, I can't stand staying home all day, so what I did was, I got out to take a tour, I was wearing a healthy mask on my face, and a brown scarf around my neck, a dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

I headed to the mart, seventh mist to be précised, in the way there I met with touma kamjou walking toward me, and he was looking down for some reason.

"What's with that idiot now?" I asked with a lowly voice.

I suddenly felt like I was going to sneeze, so I pulled out a tissue paper from my pocket, and removed the healthy mask a bit, and I sneezed.

"Atshum."

Touma raised his head, and looked at me.

"Hey, still sick?" He said calmly.

He was wearing a darck blue vest that goes with his dark blue pants, and a brown scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, but not sick as you are now."

"Huh! Hum." Touma exclaimed for a bit then looked down.

"What happened to you? You seem so down."

"Nothing really." He said still looking down. "Hey hassan-kun can I talk to you for moment." He added looking at me with piercing eyes."

"tch." I clicked my tongue and turned my face away. "How much times did I tell you to not be formal with the likes of me?" I turned to face him and asked with irritation. "Ok, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked calmly.

"Well, can we go somewhere alse? I don't wanna cause you any more cold."

{This guy is so considerate, if only he could understand mikoto's feelings.}

"Yeah I think you have a point, I'm going to seventh mist, wanna go?" I putted my hands inside my hoodie pockets and suggested.

"Yeah I think I can." He talked so softly that it felt like he has a big weight on his heart.

{What's this guys? Wait! Could it be…..?}

"Let's go then." I said and he nodded his head.

In the way to seventh mist we kept silence, but I took some glances at him from time to time asking myself in thoughts. {What could had made him this down? Maybe he's thinking about the confession, but it can't be, I mean it's been close to a month now, and this guy wouldn't be this down because of that, or am I miscalculating things, it seems to me that I'm no longer able to recognise touma kamijou.}

 **AT SEVENTH MIST.**

We were walking around and searching between the products.

In front of me there was some oranges, I was choosing the good ones to put in the bag, I was really being careful about it.

All kamijou was doing is look at the oranges in front of him, and he suddenly turned at my direction.

"You seem to like oranges so much, huh?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, but only when it's cold." I said while examining the orange in my hand.

"Is that so?" He said while he looked down to his right.

I glanced at him. "tch." I clicked my tongue. "So! What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry that I troubled you like this."

I put down the bag I was holding. "Don't worry about it, I'm already troubled as you can see." I said and pulled out a tissue paper and sniffed in it, then smiled, and hold up the bag.

"Well…..in Valentin's day, um….misaka confessed to me."

Wait am I supposed to act surprised? Whatever.

"uhem, then what?" I walked away and he followed me slowly, he was standing next to me, and I was looking at the vegies to my right.

"Huh! You don't seem so surprised!" he said calmly.

"Cause I've known she loves you for a long time."

"Emm, is that so?"

"And what was your answer?" asked and stopped in front of the potato shelf.

"My answer! Well before I could think of anything she electruted me and ran away."

Sweat dropped down my cheek. {That idiot didn't tell me everything.}

"And what is your answer now?" I asked while examining a potato.

"Um….I …. I was thinking that I shouldn't go out with her."

At that moment I felt my heart getting pierced, getting crashed, getting hot, getting pulled out from its place, I didn't know what to say I was shocked, like you guys now, I just had the same feeling mikoto misaka would have.

"But at the same time I can't tell her that." He added.

"aa! What? What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean, if she ever go out with a guy like me she will never have a normal life, and If I tell her that I don't wanna go out with her, she'd hate me, and she'd start avoiding me, and… I wouldn't like that."

"You're just an idiot."

"…!"

"Let me ask you this, do you love her?" I asked forcefully.

"aa! I.."

I smiled then said. "Ok, answer this then, what is the most important thing to you? Be with her or lose her for ever?" I was a bit angry at him.

He looked at me with a sad eyes.

"And if you want to know, she never complained of being with you, I mean it's not your place to choose for her."

"But….!"

"You seem to love her too, so why waste your life thinking about unnecessary things." I said and coughed a bit.

"Sorry hassan."

"It's OK, but just don't betray your feelings man, and for god sake that's all you were thinking about this whole time." I said and turned my body toward the potatoes again.

"What you mean?"

"Sigh, white day is close." I said and took a potato in my hand and examined it.

"Huh! I forgot." he said panicking.

"That's the spirit, but you really shouldn't think about it too much." I said and smiled.

Suddenly koroko appeared from nowhere then hit touma between the legs, sending him to a hell of pain.

"oooof." I felt it too.

"Because of you ape onee-sama was acting all gloomy these whole twenty-five days."

She was wearing her winter uniform.

While touma was rolling on the ground right and left koroko came to my direction and said. "You, why are you here? Come with me right now." She ordered and pulled my right ear. "You still have to rest."

I coughed a bit and said. "Wait…..I have to take the groceries first." I said but she teleported me, to my house, and throw me in my bed like nothing, well I felt like she was throwing me, but instead she just used her ability.

"Now, take a rest and I'll bring your groceries later." She yelled and she teleported out.

"aahhhhhhhhhh, why is she always like this?" I complained.

Well this wasn't her first time doing this, since the first day I got this cold.

"Oh well, she's right, I take a nap then, I just hope that mikoto get her white day present."

I thought about touma going out with her in the end.

I pulled up the blanket on top of me and everything became darker as fast as I closed my eyes.


	4. white day outside the box

March 09, 2005, I was at home thinking about the day before, touma told me that he can't go out with mikoto, but I talked to him about it, the problem was that I didn't know his answer, so I had to keep an eye on one of them either touma or mikoto, but there was a little problem, I'll be working during the next three days and the day of white day, so I had to call someone to help me with this, but because I don't think it'll be a good idea talking to touma's friends about these kind of things, I decided to contact my only ally on this, saten ruiko.

saten told me that she was already keeping an eye on her and she asked her about it, and she comforted her by telling her that touma might be thinking about it and she shouldn't worry.

I find that that was great to say.

March 13, 2005 saten called me and told me that something is moving, they've decided to meet up in white day, in district 15 next to the arcades, so we decided to meet up, and spy on them a little.

March 14, 2005 it was morning, 12:30 to be precise, saten and I were hiding in district 15 next the arcades for them to show up, we were wearing brown coats and brown hats.

 **PART 1.**

"eeehh, what's with the timing anyway?" I said in annoyance.

"Just you wait there gonna show up any time now." Said saten.

"Why not we call the both of them to show up?"

"And blow our cover? Why are you so inpatient all of the sudden? "

"Because I get nervous around these things."

"Shush, here they are." Saten whispered.

I looked at the arcade direction.

Mikoto was wearing her winter uniform, and a gekota scarf around her neck, as for touma he was also wearing his winter uniform.

"Hey, don't you find it weird that they came in the same time?" I asked in confusion.

"They've met in the way here." Announced a voice from behind us.

"Umm! Is that so? Well, I find it convincing, since they're so anxious to see each other." I said smiling proudly. "Wait! That voice…." I said and turned behind me to confirm my doubt, unfortunately it was exactly what I expected.

Saten was already looking at the owner of the voice, it was koroko shirai who was standing in front of us, she was wearing her winter uniform, and she had her judgement band on her left arm, and was a bit angry.

"Hi shirai, are you on duty today?" I said but didn't know what I'm doing here, it just felt like I was supposed to distract her.

"Hi shirai." Said saten with sweat on her right cheek.

Shirai greened at us. "You know that it's against the law to spy on people." She said.

"Huh!" me and saten were confused about what she said and looked at each other like 'hey did you hear what I heard.

"You mean you're okay with that koroko-san?" asked saten.

"Sigh, as much as I hate seeing that ape with my onee-sama, I hate to see her down all the time." Koroko said gritting her teeth in anger.

I looked at the direction of the couple, and they seemed to be talking.

"Hey girls, I think they started saying something." I said in a low voice.

"If only we had some way to hear what they're saying." Said saten in a disappointed voice.

I thought about something, and turned toward koroko and looked at her.

"What are you looking at you ape?"

Saten looked at me.

"I don't know, I thought you had a plan or something."

"What makes you think that?"

Saten looked at her direction. "He's right, you did say that they met in the way here, so you must've been watching them or something."

Shirai looked at me with piercing eyes. "YOU, you ape, okay fine." She relented forcefully, and pulled out some a black rectangular device, it was tinny, you can hold it with one hand, it had an antenna on in the corner, just like a radio, and it had a five head phone holes. "Here, we'll use this device to hear what they're saying, aaah, I don't know what I am doing."

"Problem, do you have any head phones for this?" I asked.

"I have one." Announced saten.

"Since I need to use this, I brought mine with me." Said shirai.

I sighed in disappointment.

Shirai looked at me for a bit.

"Nobody uses mine." Said saten and put hers in her ears, and turned to the other way.

{Why that all of sudden?}

"Ok, I'll share mine with you." Said koroko.

"Really." I said with happiness.

"Hey guys, they're gone." Said saten

"No way." I said and turned my head to check on them. "koroko, where did they go?"

I felt something hard hitting my head. "You ape, how do you know that I know?"

"Aw, that hurts." I said and held my head because of the pain.

"Ok, fine." Said koroko.

 **PART 2.**

We were at the amusement park, and it was crowded with couples, its white day, but our couple wasn't an official couple yet, they were walking side by side like any other time, Mikoto was tangling her hands in front of her lap and looking down, Touma was just exploring the surrounding.

Koroko, saten and I were walking behind them, we got rid of our coats because they weren't necessary anymore with all this crowd.

"Man, look at those two they're not talking at all, I think I want to hit someone." I said and raised my speed a little.

Saten held my right arm. "Be patient hassan-kun, Kamijou-kun is trying to do something"

I looked to check what she meant, and I saw Touma moving his left hand a little bit weird.

But someone wasn't really happy about the whole thing, koroko shirai was mushing on her uniform from its edge.

"koroko, the device please." I requested with sweat on my cheeks.

"Here, you mongrel." she gritted her teeth, and handed me the device.

I held it and looked for the start button. "Found it." I said then pushed the starting button.

"Blog this in." requested saten and handed me her head phones.

"It's in." I said and saten puts her head phones in her ears, then turned to look at the couple.

"koroko, the head phones please." I said. {Man it's so hard to talk to her in this situation.}

"Here, use them." She said furiously.

"aa! Ok." I said nervously, and held them from her.

"Look guys, they're going to the ferries wheel." Announced saten.

"I can see that and I'm gonna kill that ape right now." Koroko said and walked at them with long steps.

"Hassan-kun, catch her."

That was exactly what I was thinking out of reflex, so followed her and held her up from her armpits in order to stop her from moving.

"Hey what about all that talking, you wanted your onee-sama to be happy?" I asked.

Koroko looked at me then a red colour was shown on her face.

"Can you please put me down now?" she asked calmly and swiftly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." I putted her down and she held her armpits with her hands.

"Hey, he told her that he needed to talk to her about something." Saten said.

"Seriously?" I turned toward saten and said.

Koroko looked at her direction.

I walked toward saten and held the head phones that shirai gave me and putted them in my ears.

"Hey koroko-san, all you want is your onee-sama's happiness, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Then you should at least know what will make her happy." I added and held the head phone toward her.

To say the truth, I wasn't sure at all.

Shirai hesitantly came next to me and held the head phone and putted it in her right ear.

Now that we're all had head phones on, we'll be able to see and hear everything.

Even though this seemed wrong, I couldn't care about it right now.

 **PART 3:**

What we could see right now, is touma and mikoto walking toward the fairies wheel and demanding ticket.

"Two tickets please." Said touma.

Mikoto was all silent.

"Your girlfriend is so cute, sir, have a nice date." Said the ticket seller with a wide smile.

Mikoto had some sparks on her bangs.

The head phones we had on were starting to produce static sound.

"What the….?" I said.

Touma putted his right hand around her shoulders, and held the tickets form the man. "Thank you sir." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks, then walked toward the opened door of a ferries wheel carriage.

And mikoto was trying to supress her outburst.

"That's so cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know." I announced.

"Hey girls, I think we should take our place in the line too." Said koruko mockingly.

"I'm a guy." I retorted furiously.

"Let's go then." Said saten excitedly.

"tch, ignoring me, huh?"

"It seems rough in there, there having trouble striking a subject." Said saten and walked toward the line in front of us.

"Hey saten-san, they're gonna see us if we got any closer, let's wait a little bit." I said.

"You can sit there." Said Touma calmly.

Mikoto sat down, and started looking around, we could just see the glimpse of what's going on but we just imagine the rest.

"I'll close the door." Said touma.

"t-thanks." Said mikoto.

Touma closed the door, and sat next to her, but he seemed that he sat a bit away from her.

And the ferries wheel turned up.

"Ok, let's go now." I said.

"Hey hassan-kun you're so sniky as ever." Announced saten smiling.

"Yeah thank you….wait was that really a complement?" I said in confusion and walked toward the line.

"I just hope that we get inside one of those empty carriage." Said koruko.

{She's really starting to act weird all of the sudden.} I thought and looked at saten who was looking at me too, and smiled at that.

After waiting for at least five minutes, we were able to get the last empty carriage luckily, and it was just perfect because it was lined up with the one touma and misaka took.

We got on and the ferries wheel started to turned.

"Why is it so hard for them to talk?" I said in annoyance.

"I've never expected you to say that hassan-kun." Said saten.

"Hey misaka-san, I….I want to know… do you really love me?" touma asked.

"Did you here that?" asked saten.

And we all tried to take a peek from behind, and their carriage seemed to be getting up, we could see them from the glassy window.

It seemed to me that misaka was nodding her head for a second.

The carriage is getting up and up.

"Then you wouldn't mind going out with me?" touma said.

Misaka nodded.

Touma got away a bit, and looked down, because he looked like he was a bit close to her.

One thing was awkward, that she didn't produce any electric shocks.

The ferries wheel was turning, and the carriage got away from our sight.

"Now it's my turn to tell you what I think." Said touma.

My heart was beating fast, and I don't know about mikoto but I bet that she was reading her tears to flow down.

Koruko was completely silent.

Saten was just staring at the distance in confidence.

"To tell you the truth I like you too, but I'm just afraid that's all."

"Afraid!"

"I don't want to cuz you any trouble, you know how I get in trouble all the time, and if anything, I don't want to lose you." Touma announced.

The ferries wheel turned another half turn again and our carriage lined up with theirs, it was getting down this time.

We got close to the other side of our carriage.

Mikoto was smiling with tears in her eyes, she was looking at touma on her left.

"I didn't know…"

"Misaka-san?"

"I didn't know how much you carried about me till now, thank you, it really made me happy." She said crying then hugged touma from his neck. "And I don't care what happens to me, the only thing I care about, is you."

The ferries wheel kept turning again.

And we sat down.

"But I care." Touma retorted.

"I know, you care for me and I care for you."

"misaka!"

"I want to be on your side, I want to help you, you told me to help you and I'm whiling to do that with all my heart."

"You still remember that…hehe."

"t-touma, I love you."

"I love you too mi-mikoto, would you go out with me?"

"ehem."

"I think this is all girls." I announced and removed the head phones from my ear.

Saten looked at me and smiled and removed her head phones as well.

Koroko removed hers and sighed then looked down.

"Hey koruko-san, I know how much happy you are right now." I said.

Shirai looked at me. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey by the way, since we're here, let's have some fun in the park."

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." I said happily smiling.

"yeah." Said shirai softly.

And we hang in the amusement park for what's left of the day.

That was just a plan to cheer up koruko, saten came up with.

Though the date of mikoto and touma just started, and we didn't know what happened before they or what happened after that, but I'm sure we will know in the future.

That's all for this chapter girls and boys, see you next time with something new, but I'll be making another version of this chapter, **white day inside the box.**

As the title show this chapter is called **white day outside the box,** so it's obvious that there'll be another version.

 **Thank you for reading my stories.**


End file.
